Ten Reasons Why I Love You
by RebelStar99
Summary: my first fanfic! DXS
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Reasons Why I love You**

**This is my very first fanfic! YAY! I hope you like this!**

**GiW: Say it!**

**Me: Say WHAT? Stop harassing me!**

**GiW: Not unless you say it! (points ecto-gun at me)**

**Me: (turns intanglible) haha what now losers?**

**Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or Sam.**

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park. Two lovesick teenagers were strolling in a garden, hand in hand. It was then when they leaned together for a kiss. Unfortuneatly, they had to break the kiss do to an annoying factor called oxyen. Icy blue eyes met lavender and they lingered there for a while. Then, Sam asked a question.

"Danny," she said, "Why do you love me so much? What is it about me that turns you on?"

Danny chuckled and said, "Ten reasons, my love. Ten reasons."

"What are they?", asked Sam.

"First of all," Danny started, " I love the fact that you are your own person. You don't want to fit in. You want to stand out."

"Second", He paused, " You are soo beautiful. You have the most loveliest lavender eyes out there". Sam blushed and giggled in a very un-goth way. Danny grinned , knowing that he was the one who made his Sammy laugh.

"Third, you care about animals. Just the other day, I saw Paulina ( they scowl at her name) kick a puppy. I saw you pick up the puppy and make sure it went to a good home. You're just my type", he says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry when I stopped so suddenly guys (and girls). I didn't have more time to write. But I didn't know that many people would like this story! Thank you for all those nice reviews! Also, I thank my first friend on Fanfiction, Midnight! **

**I don't have that much confidence and I appreciate the reviews. I was blushing out of unexpectedness cuz of ALL those reviews. Had no idea I was that good. Anyways, on with the story. And with the dress, I found a picture of a peacock style dress. I'll put it up in my avatar so you guys can see it...**

**"**The fourth," he paused and thought. "Hmm... oh, that's right, you were always there for me when Tucker couldn't. You were the one who patched my wounds and nursed me when I was hurt. Unlike _Tucker _(emphasis on name), who is scared of hospitals and blood." The two snickered at their best friend's name.

"And then?" inquired Sam, who was by this point, tomato-red," What next about me do you love?"

"I love the way you are stubborn and get your own way," Danny says with an amused smile," You were the reason why I saved the world. You were the one who whacked some sense in me when I was talking about the crap I couldn't do. (Chuckles) I'm glad that happened."

"Then, I love the way you fight. **(A/N: I know this is lame, but I'm running out of ideas, and I don't want to let you guys down) **When we were at camp last year **(They are 17 in this fic)**, We fighting off Walker. All I was thinking was, "Man, she's hot." Looks like you took serious lessons. I also love the way you stand up for bullying (shudders), women's rights, animals, and whatever else you believe in. Very convincing." He leans down until he is the level of Sam's ear and says,"_Teach me."_

Sam laughed and her eyes sparkled. "Someday, babe. Not now," with a devilish smile.

"Oh c'mon! Pwease?" Danny made his famous puppy-dog pout. Sam shielded her eyes, and groaned.

"Ugh, not the puppy eyes again!" Danny beams, knowing that his charm is working. "Ok, fine," Sam mutters, " But I will not deal with those eyes again!"

"Yay! They work again! Anyways, back to topic, I also love you for **(A/N: If you have lost track and happen to be forgetful like I am, this is reason number 7.) **your kindness and generosity. I've seen you volunteer at the shelter countless times. I also know", he grins mischeviously,"That you regret fighting with your mom and you donate those disgustable **(A/N: sorry for butting in again, but this word is definetly in my book), **pink and frilly dresses to international orphanages. Even if you yourself hate those _things_, you want to make less fortunate people happy."

"How.. WHAT? YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! Sam shrieks, pretending to be furious.

"I have my ways," Danny replied suavely. Sam playfully smacked him.

"OWW! What was THAT for?" Danny yelled.

"Because you keep on changing the subject'!

"Oh yeah. Uhh... I've lost count **(I haven't; number 8). **I love the way you kiss me. Slow, passionate, soft. You kiss like an angel."

At that point, the two began to make out again. 

"Number 9. I love how sarcastic you are. I also love how beautiful, smart, hilarious, sarcastic, Goth, and awesome you are. You wouldn't be you if one of those qualities were missing."

" Last, but not least, I love your love for me."

Several years later, we find the lovebirds at an altar. Sam is wearing a blue, green, and purple dress (because she is refusing to wear white). The two recited their vows and were finally married. And then, a new generation is started. But that is another story...


End file.
